Crying
by Frankenstein-Drag-Queen
Summary: BG James & Kip James finally share an intimite moment after waiting a long time, but old painful memories get in the way. Kip POV. TNA fic. Includes angst, mm


Title: Crying.  
Author: FDQ.  
Disclaimer: Hmmm… they are not mine. Never have been and never will be.  
Distribution: Anywhere. Just ask me.  
Couple: BG James/Kip James.  
Warning: Profanity, angst, male/male sexual situations and very light semi non-consensual sexual situations.  
Rating: R.  
Notes: Kip James POV.

Leaning closer to you, I gently brush my lips over a curve of your neck. I'm being rewarded with a soft purr emitting from your throat. One of those noises you make that just drives me wild. Makes me wanna touch you in ways that makes you writhe in pleasure. Makes me wanna taste you in every possible way. Love you in the most sensual way.

Your lips taste so sweet against mine. I've never been able to define your flavor. Strong and addictive. Dangerous. I would do anything to be with you. I'd kill myself for you.

I trail my lips over your jaw, the stubble on your chin lightly tickling my lips. It sends a wave of arousal through my body and makes me yearn for more. I capture those soft lips again. You part them willingly allowing me to explore you with my tongue. Savoring the sweet taste.

I cup your neck, deepening the kiss. You groan into me. The sound is so fucking hot. Mixed with your taste. I can feel my hardening cock beginning to push painfully against the confines of my tight jeans. Begging for attention.

I pull your shirt over your head and slowly begin to press your body back, silently telling you to lie down. A faint whimper slips past your parted lips when I once again begin to rain small butterfly kisses along the beautiful curves of your collarbone and firm chest. I listen to the little gasps every time I connect my lips to your skin.

I can feel your fingers tangling in my hair as I travel my lips down to one of your nipples. You arch and let out a soft moan as I take it into my mouth, lightly nipping the tender flesh, feeling it harden under my prying licks.

I've been waiting for this moment all my life. Waited to touch you like this. Kiss you like this. Love you like this.

I can feel your curious fingers crawling up under my shirt, exploring every inch of my flesh. Sending tickling sensations throughout my body. Your touch is so tender. Those fingers of yours can make me scream for you to touch me more.

I continue swirling my tongue around your erect nipple, hearing you gasp and feeling you shudder. I quickly look up at your face. Your eyes closed, lips parted in pleasure. You're beautiful. I lean up to kiss you once more, deeply.

I can feel your legs moving under me, and before I've broken the kiss, I am kneeling between your spread legs. My thigh is rubbing against your crotch and it's making me so damn hot! I can feel you hardening against my thigh as you slowly start rocking your hips.

I start kissing your neck, licking a path up to your ear before gently nipping the lope. At the same time, I run my hand over your chest and stomach and rest it on your hipbone. You moan loudly, arching your head back as your hips twitch. It makes me smile. You still seem to amaze me.

I have been waiting so long for this, waiting for you to allow me to come this close to you. You've never wanted to go this far before. I truly believe this is the day when I can show you how much I love you, in every possible way. Emotionally and sexually.

Slowly I move my fingers further down, caressing your lower abdomen. You glance at me. Those beautiful eyes of yours. Wide and glassy. You look so sweet. Like an angel. My angel.

A single tear escapes from your eye, trickling over your reddened cheek. I cautiously lean up to kiss away your tears. Much to my surprise, you embrace me. Your face pressed against my chest. I put my arms around you to hold you. Time seems to stand still as we sit here in each others arms. I wish this moment would never end.

You gently sob. I look down, finding you crying. Surprised, I pull myself out of your firm grip, reaching to cup your chin. "What's the matter?" I softly say, looking into the oceans of his eyes. "I'm just scared…" he sniffles. I sign. I should have known this would happen. He still needs some time to get over what happened to him.

He still thinks it was his fault that someone brutally violated him. Bruised and abused. How could anyone do such a thing to him. To my Brian. I wish I could tell him it was all ok, but I know it's not.

I can feel the tiny droplets of water drip onto my arm as I pull your shivering body closer to mine again. Warm and gentle droplets against my skin. It's my fault. I'm sorry, Brian. I never meant to hurt you. I should have stopped. I went too far today.

Sobs are slipping from those pouty lips of yours, making your body tremble violently. Those full perfect lips I kissed moments ago, tasting you. I'm afraid to do that now. I don't want you to push me away. I know you probably will.

Surprisingly you do not push me away nor do you pull me closer. I just sit here, my arms wrapped around your lightly quivering form. Waiting for you to reject my comfort.

"I'm sorry…" you whisper faintly against my chest and I tighten my arms around you. "It's alright" I gently reply. I am sorry if I hurt you. I love you. Please just let me hold you and never let go.  
The End 


End file.
